In the related art, wireless local area network (WLAN) direct communication which is inter-terminal direct communication in conformity to WLAN communication standards has been commercialized. The WLAN communication standards mainly indicate standards of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11. The standards are referred to as Wi-Fi (registered trademark: the same applies below) and WLAN direct communication is referred to as Wi-Fi direct in some cases. WLAN direct communication is generated performed at a frequency band for which license is not required (an unlicensed frequency band).
In recent years, wireless wide area network (WWAN) direct communication which is inter-terminal direct communication in conformity to WWAN communication standards has been standardized and is scheduled to be commercialized in future. The WWAN communication standards are also referred to as mobile communication standards or WWAN communication standards. In the 3rd Partnership Project (3GPP), WWAN direct communication is referred to as a device-to-device proximity-based service (D2D ProSe) (for example, see Non patent Literature 1). The WWAN direct communication is assumed to be performed at for which license is required (a licensed frequency band).